Ta présence
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Severus n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Mais il n'était pas seul. La Présence était là, où qu'il aille. [OS.Slash.SSHP]


Coucou tout le monde! Revoilà une pitite fic toute mimi toute mignonne! Il n'y aura pas de suite alors pas la peine d'en demander une! XD

Pas besoin de préciser que rien est à moi? Parfait! J'aime pas me rappeler que Severus ne m'appartient pas! Snirf!

C'est une truc un peu bizarre qui m'est venu en me rappelant d'une scène d'un film. Au départ ça devait être plus court et puis j'ai découvert un truc! Je ne suis pas capable de faire de très court chapitre! Même mes drabbles dans mon recueil sont trop longs! Bref! Place à la lecture!

Ah oui! **Faites attention aux dates**! C'est dans l'ordre chronologique mais bon, certaine dates peuvent expliquer certains évenements! Et pour ceux qui savent pas, le **9 janvier est la date de naissance de Sevy**! Il est né en 1960, Harry en 1980. Pis après vous faites vos calculs!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

31 octobre 1975.

Severus était seul. Encore une fois. Il n'aimait pas la foule, il n'aimait pas les bonbons et les fêtes stupides. Alors que les autres étaient dans la Grande Salle pour fêter Halloween, lui se promenait dans le parc, seul, avec pour unique compagnie le vent et le froid.

Mais malgré sa solitude apparente, il se sentait surveillé à chaque instant. Pas par une personne, mais par une présence. Il la sentait quand il se promenait dans les couloirs, quand il était en cours, sous la douche, partout derrière lui. Mais il n'y avait personne, ni humain, ni fantôme. Elle lui avait fait peur, quand il était petit, seul dans son lit. Parce qu'il l'avait ressentie dès qu'il avait eut l'âge de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Puis il avait appris à vivre avec. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Il ne voulait pas finir à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il se dirigea vers le lac et s'assit sous un saule pleureur. Il se retourna quand il capta la Présence. Mais toujours personne. Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur l'eau scintillante. Une main se posa sur son épaule, glissa sur sa nuque, puis sur sa joue. Il ne se déroba pas, il ferma juste ses yeux. C'était le premier contact avec la Présence. Elle se contentait habituellement de le suivre. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était bien avec elle. Rassurante, forte, douce, aimante… Tout ce qui lui avait manqué tout au long de son enfance.

31 décembre 1976.

Severus avait du retourner chez lui pour les vacances. Il n'avait même pas tenté de s'opposer à son père. Ca aurait été pire quand il l'aurait vu la fois suivante. Enfermé dans sa chambre minuscule, il attendait que son père vienne lui rendre visite. La Présence était allongée à côté de lui, sur son lit. Quoiqu'il se passait, il n'était pas seul.

- Espèce de BON A RIEN !

Severus se recroquevilla et son père fracassa la porte de sa chambre. Le premier coup s'abattit sur lui. Il ne broncha pas. De toute façon, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Son père allait se défouler sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Il ne laissa pas échapper un son de sa bouche, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Mais dans sa tête, il entendait des gémissements qui n'étaient pas les siens. Des pleurs, des suppliques pour que tout s'arrête. La Présence souffrait pour lui, pleurait pour lui. Avec un sourire inhabituel, il perdit conscience.

9 janvier 1977.

Son visage froid ne laissait pas penser ce qu'il ressentait. En une année, le changement était spectaculaire. Le sentiment d'excitation qui l'habitait n'était pas près de paraître sur ses traits. Il allait rencontrer le Lord Noir ce soir. Il attendait ce jour depuis des années. Le jour où il pourrait enfin se venger de son père. Son père qui lui avait enlevé sa mère la semaine précédente.

Il était enfin arrivé aux limites de Poudlard. Tout au long du chemin il avait tenté d'ignoré les suppliques de la Présence. Elle le suppliait de ne pas y aller. Elle lui disait qu'il allait tout regretter. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était intéressé que par lui-même et le pouvoir. Mais il s'en fichait. IL ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible qu'elle lui disait. IL allait lui permettre de tuer son sale moldu de père. Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

Severus vit Lucius arriver. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas vers son contact qu'il se figeait. _SEVERUS…_ Pour la première fois, la Présence prononçait son nom. Il y avait tellement de souffrance et d'horreur dans ce cri. Une sorte d'appel et de sanglot mélangé. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et continua son chemin, ne s'occupant plus des pleurs qu'il entendait derrière lui. C'est la dernière fois qu'il entendit la Présence, qu'il la sentit. Plus rien ne passait la barrière de son esprit.

1er septembre 1991

Quand Severus vit Harry Potter pour la première fois, la première chose qu'il se dit c'était qu'il ressemblait fort à son père. Même cheveux, même lunettes, même arrogance – il n'aurait jamais avoué, même pas sous la torture, qu'à ce moment là, il était de très mauvaise foi. Seul ses yeux vert vif prouvaient que sa mère était bien Lily Evans et qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir dans la vie, puisqu'il n'était pas que le descendant de James Potter.

11 août 1997

Severus avait cru être seul ce soir-là. Sauf que la main sur son épaule prouvait le contraire. C'était une main chaude et forte. Réconfortante d'un certain côté. Son contact était étrangement familier, comme un lointain souvenir. Il tourna légèrement la tête et rencontra deux yeux émeraudes. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le sort qui n'allait pas tarder à le frapper.

- Pas ce soir Professeur. Je dois vous remercier. Pour les informations que vous m'avez fournies tout au long de l'année.

- Vous avez changez Potter. Il y a quelques mois, vous m'auriez déjà tué après avoir hurler aux milles diables.

- Vous aussi vous auriez mûri si vous aviez connu ça. Mais je suppose que vous l'avez déjà connu.

Severus scruta ces deux yeux verts qui avait perdu toute leur vivacité. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il perde toute impétuosité ? Ou était parti le Gryffondor de 11 ans ?

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi, Potter ? M'arrêter ?

- Non. Personne ne vous cherchera là où je vous emmènerai.

25 décembre 1999.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis sur moi, Potter ?

Severus observait avec curiosité son hôte. Ils étaient à table, dans la salle à manger de la petite maison où l'avait emmené Potter deux ans auparavant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Potter ne le tue pas. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi le gamin – mouais, le jeune homme quoi – lui avait permis de s'échapper à tous les membres de la communauté sorcière qui le recherchaient pour l'assassinat de Dumbledore. Son vis-à-vis posa sa cuiller et s'adossa complètement à sa chaise. Sans détourner les yeux il lui répondit calmement :

- Parce que, quiconque aurait vu ce que j'aurais vu, aurait changé d'avis.

Harry se pencha vers lui et Severus eut l'impression qu'il fouillait dans son esprit.

- Que lui avez vous fait pour qu'il vous punisse comme ça ? Qu'avait découvert Voldemort à votre sujet ?

Severus ne put soutenir plus longtemps son regard. Comment savait-il ?

- Il était… particulièrement en colère ce soir-là. Je l'ai vu. Je n'ai jamais été bon pour l'occlumencie. Mais beaucoup plus talentueux en légilimencie. Malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire, il n'y a pas vraiment de lien direct entre les deux. Dites-moi. Je vous en supplie, dites-le moi, Severus.

Severus frissonna. Cette voix. Cette voix prononçant son nom… Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Il l'avait déjà entendu, bien des années auparavant alors qu'il allait se faire marquer comme du bétail par celui qu'il allait appeler Maître quelques heures après.

9 janvier 2000.

Severus en était maintenant sûr. Il s'en était douté quand Potter – Harry – l'avait retrouvé en haut de cette tour de Poudlard. Puis quand il l'avait appelé par son prénom quelques jours auparavant. Et maintenant qu'il le voyait plongé la tête dans sa pensine – avec son consentement – pour retracer toute sa vie, il pouvait affirmer qu'Harry était la Présence. C'était Harry qui était avec lui depuis qu'il était petit, qui lui tenait compagnie quand il était seul, quand son père le battait. C'était lui qui l'avait supplié de ne pas partir vers Voldemort. Il ne savait pas comment il avait put transcender les pouvoirs des pensines mais il savait qu'il lui devait de ne pas être devenu fou avant l'heure.

Il rattrapa in-extremis Harry avant qu'il ne s'effondre par terre, expulsé de la pensine. Son corps était secoué de sanglots et son visage trempé de larmes. Il respirait mal et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Severus l'allongea par terre et s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour se pencher au-dessus de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_

- Pourquoi quoi, Harry ?

Harry ne répondit pas, trop ancré dans son chagrin. Ses pleurs déchirants rappelaient à Severus ceux qu'il avait poussés quand son père l'avait battu. Il posa sa main sur la joue mouillée et la laissa effacer les larmes.

- Pourquoi m'avoir repoussé ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé continuer à vous accompagner ? J'aurais tellement voulu vous aider. Comme vous l'avez fait pour moi tout au long de ma scolarité…

- Vous m'avez aidé Harry. Bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez. J'étais juste bien trop haineux envers mon père pour ne serait-ce qu'écouter quelqu'un. Et encore moins quelqu'un que je ne voyais pas.

- Dites-moi pourquoi il vous a puni.

- Il m'a soupçonné de l'avoir trahi. Parce que je ne vous avais pas ramené à lui avant de fuir. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous donner alors que j'avais promis à Albus, juste avant, de vous protéger quoiqu'il arrive.

Severus sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Elle glissa de sa joue à ses cheveux, puis à sa nuque. Et la pressa de se baisser. Severus se retrouva à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Harry. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, il savait qu'il allait le regretter. Mais il n'empêcha pas son sauveur de l'embrasser.

- Je serais avec toi. Toujours.

- Tu as toujours été là.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors comment vous l'avez trouvé? Une pitite review pour moi? chibi eyes


End file.
